A paving machine, such as an asphalt paver, is a self-propelled construction machine designed to receive, convey, distribute, profile, and partially compact paving material. Such a paving machine may accept heated paving material (e.g., asphalt) into a receiving hopper at the front of the paving machine. The heated asphalt material in the hopper is conveyed to the rear of the paving machine by conveyors positioned at a base of the hopper. The asphalt material is then distributed across a width of the paving machine by means of two opposing screws or augers. Finally, a screed assembly located at the rear of the paving machine profiles and compacts the asphalt material into a mat on the paving surface.
Although the paving material mat is typically formed while the paving material is within a desired temperature band, in some situations, different sections of the paving material mat may have significantly different respective temperatures due to variations in paving material production temperatures, delivery schedules, ambient conditions, and other factors. Such differences in temperature between sections of the paving material mat may result in corresponding variations in the compaction requirements for the respective sections, thereby increasing the complexity of the paving process. Although most operations in the paving process rely heavily on the training, skill, and experience of paving machine operators, it can be difficult for such operators to perceive such differences in temperature.
An example system for determining paving material temperatures is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,936,145 (hereinafter referred to as the '145 reference). In particular, the '145 reference describes a material conveyor system for improving temperature homogeneity in asphalt mixtures in order to provide better compaction. The '145 reference describes a temperature measurement system which monitors the temperature of the asphalt in main conveyors of a paving machine and/or in transverse conveyors of the paving machine. The '145 reference does not, however, disclose details related to estimating the temperature of a resulting paving material mat. Further, the various temperature measurement equipment described in the '145 reference may add considerable additional cost to the disclosed paving machine.
Example embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming the deficiencies described above.